Déclaration
by Konai-chan
Summary: Et si ça s'était passé comme ça...? Je ne pense pas que les sentiments y soit vraiment pour quelque chose... Mais pourquoi ne pas donner sa chance à l'Amour...? *Futur Yaoi lemon  p*


**Auteure : **Konai-chan

**Type : **Death-fic

**Date : **06/05/11

/!\ **Disclaimer : **Les 2 personnages cités dans cette « Fan-fic » (si on veut) sont de Masashi Kishimoto. /!\

**Note de l'auteure :** Je sais que personne ne va rien comprendre étant donné que c'est , dans la mesure du possible, la fin de la Fan-fic que je suis entrain d'écrire pour le site... XD Moi, sadique... Nan... Parce que ce que j'écris, c'est naze *Brique* Mais bon. Donc, non, ce n'est ni Sakura, ni Naruto, ni quelconque personnage originaire de Naruto puisque c'est un perso' que j'ai moi même inventée qui va faire partie de ma Fic ^D voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** Ah et je vous conseille d'écouter Tsunaida te ni kiss wo pendant que vous lisez. Ca va donné encore plus d'émotion à la lecture *Camion*... Ok... Ok... J'me casse.

.com/watch?v=7gIgbD4jB2g … –' voilà...

**Déclaration**

« Ça y est... Tu l'as fais. »

Après 3 longues années de séparation, tu t'es enfin décidé à tout me dire.

J'avais bien vu que, dans ton regard gêné et dans tes gestes timides naturellement inexistant, ça serait plus que pour toi que tu ne l'imaginais. Et pourtant, tu as fini par te jeter à l'eau.

Tu avais sûrement répété plusieurs fois cet instant si fatidique, mais l'état et le lieu ne tant n'avais pas laisser l'occasion, et tu m'as juste dis : « Je t'aime. ». D'une voix si calme et sereine que je ne t'avais pas cru au début. Puis j'ai détectée la vérité dans tes yeux, et tout à basculer.

Premièrement, j'avais juste envie de te frapper, de t'insulter de tous les noms possibles et imaginable de notre langue. Je voulais te voir souffrir encore plus. Tu avais tué celui que j'aimais plus que tout. L'homme que j'avais toujours attendu. Mon premier amour.

Et tu avais cru pouvoir le remplacer. Toi, qui était habituellement froid, distant, qui rejetait quelconque sentiment humain. Et pourtant, j'ai su que dans tes sourires discrets et maladroits, vous étiez les mêmes. Alors, tu as commencé à remplir le vide qui me torturait depuis sa mort, et je t'ai pardonné.

Après ça, la haine que j'avais pour toi à ce moment là fit place à la culpabilité, puis à la joie, et enfin, à la tristesse.

Toutes ses émotions inqualifiable et douloureuse m'ont violemment traversée pendant les quelques secondes où tu t'étais arrêté de respirer suite à ta déclaration.

Je me suis approchée de toi, je t'ai serrée, je voulais te garder près de moi pour toujours. Mais au plus profond de mon âme, je savais que je te haïssais encore. Je te haïrai tout ma vie. Enfin... C'est ce que j'avais cru.

Puis, tu as repris tes esprits, tu m'as regardé étonnée, et tu m'as souris. D'un vrai sourire, comme jamais tu n'avais osé. Celui qui montrer ta joie, pas ta peine ni ta compassion, pas lorsque je riais ni lorsque je pleurais. Non... C'était quelque chose de plus pur, un sentiment que tu ressentais vraiment.

Et une fois de plus, je me suis sentie coupable. Mes joues ont commencées à rougir légèrement, mon cœur battait un peu plus vite, mes mains tremblante qui s'accrochaient le plus possible à toi. En te regardant dans les yeux, cette gêne détestable qui m'envahissait s'échappa tandis qu'une fine trainé d'eau s'acheminer jusqu'à mon menton. J'étais entrain de pleurer... Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma famille. Même celui que tu as tué ne m'a pas fait autant de mal.

Du coup, tu as accentué ton sourire pour me consoler, mais c'était pour moi comme me planter une seconde dague de glace dans le cœur.

Ta main froide s'est mise à glisser doucement le long de la joue humide, j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne voulais plus voir la vérité en face. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, c'était beaucoup trop, même pour moi.

Tes doigts qui c'étaient inconsciemment liés aux miens perdirent peu à peu leur force. Ton corps devint plus lourd, ta peau encore plus pâle, tes yeux plus vide. La main qui me caressait tomba, entrainant plus de larmes que je tentais tant bien que mal de verser en silence.

Puis... Plus rien. Ton esprit, ton âme, tes souvenirs... Tout c'était envolé. Il n'y avait plus que ton corps inanimé dans mes bras et ton visage endormi sur mes genoux.

Je me suis contenté d'attendre. Tu ne pouvais pas... Tu n'avais pas le droit. Pendant des minutes interminables, j'attendais... J'attendais que tu te relève. J'attendais que tu me regardes avec renie, avec dégout peut-être. J'attendais que tes « Teme » ou tes « Baka » éclatent en écho dans la clairière.

Mais rien. J'aurais donnée ma vie pour entendre une dernière fois ta voix, même si c'était pour être désagréable. J'aurais bu tes paroles. Jamais je n'en avais assez profiter. Et maintenant...

Maintenant... Tu es mort.

Je n'avais plus assez de force pour te dire ce que j'avais comme poids en moi. La peur et le tristesse m'avais tétanisée. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche pour te parler, pour te répondre.

J'aurais juste voulu te dire que tu n'étais qu'un crétin... Oui. Un crétin... D'avoir été silencieux aussi longtemps. D'avoir attendu la toute dernière minute pour m'avouer tes sentiments.

Ensuite, j'aurai rougit, comme maintenant, je me serais retournée pour ne pas avoir affaire à ton regard, et je t'aurai chuchotée la même chose.

_Je t'aime..._

Mais à la place, on a décidé de taire chacun notre affection l'un pour l'autre. On a agit comme des enfants.

A cause de ça, le reste de ta vie à était gâcher. Je savais qu'une partie de toi cherchait désespérément à se faire pardonner. Tu as tout fais pour que je retrouve le sourire...

Et voilà ce que l'on a gagné... Tu t'es cru plus fort que Madara... Plus fort que mon frère... Hors, il a joué avec des émotions trop intense pour toi, et tu t'es fais avoir. Et tu es mort d'un simple shuriken que je n'ai pas encore retiré de ta poitrine ensanglanté.

Ne t'inquiète pas... Je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter une seconde fois la mort de la personne qui compter le plus pour moi.

Dans quelques minutes, je vais te rejoindre. Avec un peu de chance, nous irons du même côté de la mort. Je l'espère de toute mon âme, aussi noire et torturée qu'elle est pu être.

Mais avant ça, je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as représente : tu es passé d'un simple ninja à mon confident, de mon ennemi à mon as de cœur. Tu n'as jamais cessé de vouloir grimper dans mon estime, et tu as finis par y arriver.

Mon frère n'est plus... Enfin, il aura payer pour tous ses crimes. Je peux reposer en paix, avec toi.

Une dernière goutte plongea vers ton visage blanc, tandis que une lame se planta directement dans le point le plus vital de mon anatomie.

Petit à petit, je sentais une vague de fraicheur m'envahir. Mon sang coulait sur ton corps. Je voyais flou, j'avais mal. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je sais que tout ira bien, alors j'ai souris. Comme toi en ce moment. Tout c'était éteint, sauf ton sourire.

En faite, c'était tout ce dont j'avais toujours eu besoin. Et tu me la donné, jusqu'au bout.

« Merci... Sasuke... »

Mes derniers mots auront été pour toi. J'étais apaisée, alors, j'ai laissé la Mort m'emporter, et j'ai sombré dans un sommeil éternel.

Cette phrase résonnera à jamais dans cette clairière où Itachi m'a fait sa déclaration... Où toi tu m'aura fait la tienne... Et où moi, j'aurais enfin libéré mon cœur meurtri de toute cette vie misérable au quel il a du faire face.

_Merci... Sasuke..._


End file.
